CNU
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' CNU (신우) *'Nombre real: '''Shin Dong Woo' (신동우) *'Apodo: '''Pooh Bear, ChikenNU, Pororo *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Cheongju provincia de Chungcheong, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182cm * Peso : '''73,8kg * '''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor *'Agencia: WM Entertainment Dramas *Miss Ma, Goddess of Revenge (SBS, 2018) *I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''No Problem (junto a Baro)'' tema para Prison Playbook (2018) *''How to Find Love'' tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) Musicales *'''2017: Hamlet (temporada de mayo a julio) *'2016: '''The Three Musketeers *'2015:' annana Chess Programas de TV * 2017: Party People JYP (junto a B1A4 -22.10.2017) * 2017: Master Key (fecha pendiente) * 2017: Weekly Idol (27.09.2017) * 2017: MBC Video Star (capitulos del día 29 y 30 de agosto) junto con Gong Chan * 2017: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championship * 2016: MNET YANG and NAM SHOW (junto a B1A4) * 2016: MBC 은밀하게 위대하게 (Grandeza en secreto) junto a B1A4 * 2016: Inmortal Song (junto a B1A4) *2016: King of mask singer *2016: OnStyle My Bodyguard *2016: Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV *2016: JTBC Take Care of My Witch (junto con B1A4) *2016: The God of Music 2 (junto con Jin Young, GongChan y Sandeul) *2015':' KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.7 con B1A4) *2015: MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). *2014: SBS Star King (Ep.394 y 395 con Baro y Gong Chan) *2014: KBS Vitamin *2014: KBS Million Seller (Ep. 1) *2014: KBS Dream Team 2 (Competición de Arqueria, con Sandeul y Gong Chan). *2014; Inmortal Song 2 (con Sandeul) *2014: Weekly Idol *2014: 1000 Songs Challenge (26.01.2014, junto a Gongchan y Sandeul) *2014: 1000 Songs Challenge (19.01.2014, junto a Gongchan y y Sandeul) *2013: KBS Dream Team 2 (con Gong Chan) *2013: All the KPOP *2013: Beatles Code 2 *2013: Weekly Idol *2012: MBC World Changing Quiz Show (07.04.2014 junto con Baro). *2012: Immortal Songs 2 *2012: B1A4 Hello Baby *2012: Sesame Player 3 *2012: Weekly Idol *2012: Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) *2011: MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Videos Musicales *'2013': Shin Bo Ra - Frozen (junto a Oh Ha Young) Experiencia '''Letra:' *''Amazing'' junto a Baro para WHO AM I (2do álbum de B1A4) *''Pretty'' junto a Jinyoung y Baro para WHO AM I (2do álbum de B1A4) *''Drunk with Music'' para WHO AM I (2do álbum de B1A4) *''Seoul'' junto a Baro para WHO AM I (2do álbum de B1A4) *''Blue Moon'' y Choo Choo Train ''(3° album japones de B1A4) '''Compuso:' *''Drunk with Music'' junto Joo Youn y Go Hyung Suk para WHO AM I (2do álbum de B1A4) *''Seoul'' para WHO AM I (2do álbum de B1A4) *''Drive'' para Solo Day (5to mini álbum de B1A4) *''Love is Magic'' para Sweet Girl (6to Minialbum de B1A4) Composición y Letra: * Nightmare (3° álbum de B1A4 "Good Timing") * Sparkling (3° álbum de B1A4 "Good Timing") * To My Star (3° álbum de B1A4 "Good Timing") * Call Me ( composición con Choi Myung Hwan y letra con Baro para el 7 álbum de B1A4 - Rollin' ) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' B1A4. **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación: ' **Universidad de Hanyang - Departamento de Teatro y Cine. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés (intermedio) y Japonés (Intermedio). *'Hobbies: Escribir y componer canciones. *'''Habilidades: Cocinar, taekwondo, rap y canto. *'Fan Club: '''CNUTS. *'Artista favorito:' Usher. * Viene de una familia de cantantes de Trot. Un miembro de su familia canta pansori (género de la música tradicional coreana). Esto explica por qué tenía la idea natural de querer ser cantante cuando creciera. Cuando él fue al Festival de Música de la Juventud y sonrió en el escenario, fue descubierto por un director de la agencia y entró para formar parte de B1A4. *Tocaba en una banda cuando iba al colegio. *Si él no se hubiera convertido en Idol, habría abierto un restaurante de cerdo asado. *'CNU' significa ''amigo confiable y dulce, se produjó después de consultarlo con sus compañeros. *Ganó medalla de plata en tiro con arco en los Idol Star Athletics Championships de 2014 *El 26 de marzo de 2013, CNU apareció como uno de los miembros del jurado para el nuevo piloto de KBS "Million seller", donde visitaron a una mujer que tenía una historia que contarles. * Los miembros dijeron que CNU es el más popular entre las fans noonas porque tiene un cuerpo ardiente. * CNU lesionó su rodilla mientras se preparaba el sencillo 'Sweet Girl' aunque la empresa y el resto del grupo estaban preocupados, el mismo CNU insistió en seguir adelante con el comeback y promociones correspondientes a pesar de que su lesión no mejoraba. Más tarde fue informado que en Septiembre su rodilla seria intervenida (por complicaciones de la misma lesión). * Se informó que CNU no se sometió a una cirugía debido a que su rodilla a mejorado con el tratamiento. *El 4 de enero de 2019 un medio de noticias informó que CNU ingresará al ejercito el 22 de enero. Su agencia confirmó la noticia mediante un comunicado oficial. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Instagram Galería CNU 0.jpg CNU1.jpg CNU 2.jpg CNU 3.jpg CNU 4.jpg CNU 5.JPG CNU 6.jpg CNU 7.jpg Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante